grandhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Pasdar
|IMDb = https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0664499/ |Wikipedia = https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adrian_Pasdar }} Adrian Pasdar is an American actor and voice artist. He portrays Felix Renna in Grand Hotel. Biography 'Early Life' Pasdar was born in Pittsfield, Massachusetts. His father was an Iranian American immigrant and cardiac surgeon, with a practice near Philadelphia. His mother, worked as a travel agent. He has one sister, Anamarie Pasdar, is a theatrical artistic director and producer. 'Career' Pasdar turned his attention to campus stage productions and rediscovered an early interest in writing and acting. No longer able to play football, he dropped out of school and returned home, taking a job with a theater group, People's Light and Theatre Company. There he worked on sound and lighting as part of the stage crew responsible for set construction. He had a painful accident on the set, cutting off the end of his left thumb, resulting in medical compensation paid for attendance at the Lee Strasberg Theater Institute in New York City. Pasdar was selected to play a bit part as a police officer in the Dixie Chicks’ music video "Goodbye Earl", which won both the Academy of Country Music and the Country Music Association's Video of the Year Awards in 2000. At 19, Pasdar auditioned for a role in Top Gun. Director Tony Scott was so impressed that he wrote the part of "Chipper" just for him, leading to bigger movie roles, including Kathryn Bigelow's cult vampire movie “Near Dark” in 1987 and Vital Signs (1990). Pasdar got his biggest break in movies, starring opposite Julie Walters in the British movie Just Like a Woman. In 1992, he left Hollywood and returned to New York, working as a cashier for room and board, while taking the occasional small part. Pasdar wrote and directed the short film Beyond Belief and directed his first feature film, the art-house neo-noir Cement, a contemporary re-telling of Othello in 1999. The film won Best Picture awards on the festival circuit. Pasdar's major break into television came in 1996, when he was cast as the title character on the Fox series Profit. He also guest starred in the 2 hour season finale of the fourth season of Touched by an Angel. From 2000 to 2002, Pasdar played the lead role of in the spooky cult drama series Mysterious Ways on PAX. Pasdar played David McClaren in the final two seasons of the CBS drama Judging Amy, from 2003 to 2005. In 2006, he had a high-profile guest role as Gabrielle Solis's sleazy lawyer in Desperate Housewives. He starred as Nathan Petrelli in the NBC superhero drama Heroes. Pasdar voiced Hawkeye in the animated series The Super Hero Squad Show and voiced Captain America in the Black Panther animated series. Having also voiced Iron Man in the English dub of the Iron Man anime series, Pasdar reprised the role in Marvel's Avengers Assemble (seasons 1-3), Ultimate Spider-Man, and Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Pasdar also played a role on The Lying Game. From 2014 to 2018, he played the recurring role of Glenn Talbot on the Marvel TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D From 2016 to 2017, he recurred on the USA Network series Colony. He also starred in the pilot of the Amazon series The After, and portrayed DC Comics character Morgan Edge in season 3 of The CW's Supergirl. 'Personal Life' Pasdar married musician Natalie Maines of the Dixie Chicks on June 24, 2000, and have two sons. On July 5, 2017, they divorced after 17 years of marriage. Trivia *He is a guitarist for charity rock band Band from TV, with part of the proceeds from the band's concerts going to his nominated charity, the Rush Epilepsy Center. External Links *Official YouTube account. References Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Minor Cast